The time Frisk was attempted to be bullied on
by MusicBoxie
Summary: It was a lonely breaktime, when suddenly, a child appeared. One shot, based on Parent Teacher Conference animatic by Michelle Alvia kinda. Not really. I got inspired to do it form it! Hope I put the correct rating!


When the monsters first came out of the mountain led by their little hero, of course humans tried to attack. But no matter what happened, the monsters didn't attack back. Sure, some of them wanted to, but for the sake of their own safety they didn't. At some point, they [humans] decided to talk it out it peace, and found out that the monsters never came to destroy humanity at all. It was hard, but eventually, in a year-or-so, monsters started to live around humans. Of course there were certain laws created for the monsters, and some (most) people tried to avoid them, but all together it was fine.

To be completely honest, Frisk is a normal child. They have hopes, dreams, more-or-less normal family and get good grades. Heh, they even got some friends in school. And yet, something in this kid just felt off to the other children. And kids can be cruel sometimes.

It happened at the second break time, around the middle of it to be more accurate. Frisk was eating food alone today, since their friend was currently sick with the flu and her parents decided to let her stay home. It wasn't too lonely, after all, Frisk got used to that when they were neglected all those years ago. They had some spaghetti that Papyrus gave them for lunch today, and while it wasn't as tasty, it brought their hunger up quite a bit. They even felt healthier, which apparently was a side effect of monster food.

"Hey Freak!" one of the kids said. This time it was a boy. Frisk stopped looking at his plate (bowl thing?) of spaghetti and looked up. No emotion on their face whatsoever.

"Did your friend leave you alone? Well, I guess she didn't want to hang out with a family of _monsters_." The boy pushed Frisk of the bench.

 _The Bully decided to pick on you!_

*You smile. The Bully is confused.

"Why are you smiling?! Are you an idiot?!" he throws a couple of punches. Frisk dodges them.

*You ask the boy if he really wants to do this. The kid sweats.

"O-of course I do! Monster friends like you should be put into place!" he starts throwing rocks. Frisk smiles, knowing that they went through harder attacks.

*You said that this is racist towards a species that doesn't mean any harm. The Bully is at the loss of words.

"I… I… Well, who cares! They're different!" he continues to throw rocks. Frisk continues to dodge them.

*You tell that that happened in history before, and that it caused a lot of trouble for innocent souls. The Bully's attack drops!

"Shut up!" He tries to punch again.

*You say that you can still be friends.

"I don't need your friendship!" he continues to punch. Frisk continues to not get hit.

*You say that bullying other children will not make him cool.

"I…"

…

*You spare The Bully.

By now, there was a gigantic crowd watching the fight between the two. Some children were impressed, others were trying to encourage the Bully to continue, even though it was obvious he gave up. He was sweating bullets, and you can see he was in deep thought. Frisk smiled at the boy. The boy silently walked away, still in deep thought.

"What is going on here? Frisk, why is Papyrus' spaghetti on the floor? He got better at cooking during this year, so I can't see why-"one of the more friendly-towards-monsters girl whispers the explanation into Toriel's ears. You can see the horror in her eyes.

"My child, are you hurt? Is everything ok?" Goat mom ran towards the hero, checking for bruises.

"Not a scratch. Is the other human ok? Daniel?!" Toriel looked around for the child. The crowd was disappearing by now.

You could see him sitting on the bench on the more abandoned part of the playground. Frisk and Toriel went to the boy, who was still in deep thought.

In fact, he was so deep into it that he hasn't noticed them come close until Frisk puts a hand on his shoulder. He 'wakes up', getting the hand off the shoulder, and then noticing Toriel. Now he was scared.

He could practically feel his sins crawling up his spine. I guess Toriel adopted that effect from Sans after spending so much time together. But anyway she was looking disappointed in him.

"My child, is it true what they say? Did you try to fight Frisk?" he didn't want to answer. There was a silence.

"If you tell the truth, I will not punish you… harshly." Toriel was still staring at him. He nodded.

"Why?" Toriel said in a caring voice.

"Ashley said… it will be cool if, if I show how strong I am and, I decided-" he stopped. He was feeling so guilty right now that you could see tears in his eyes. You could see through the mirrors to his soul that he is truly sorry, and that he will not do it again. So Frisk, silently, as always, hugged them.

And so, Frisk wasn't bullied anymore. Not by the same people anyways. They were never bullied by the same children twice.

 **Oh hey, I played Undertale. It is beautiful. And so I decided to attack it with my awful one shot. Adding Toriel in would've been just plain realistic, so I added her.**

 **Yep, this is terrible.**

 **I still wanna hear what you think though!**

 **Meow.**


End file.
